


Murdocks can take a beating

by wuggy



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Beating, Blind Character, Blood, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuggy/pseuds/wuggy
Summary: Matt gets gets kidnapped and beaten than grinds on a shoe
Kudos: 5





	Murdocks can take a beating

Matt groaned in pain as every breath split the stab wounds under his ribs. Every move chafing the fabric of his pants against the deep cuts on his legs. He pulled against his restraints, twisting his bound wrists in ropes that rubbed his skin raw and bloody. It was agonizing to breathe but he tried to calm himself and focus on what he could hear and feel. He felt the ropes and the pain. But beyond that he felt cold pavement under his knees, sweat coating his skin, he felt chilling air against his bare chest, coming to the conclusion his captors had taken his shirt. He also felt a blindfold which is just impractical in itself. He listened to water dripping to the left of him and the cars in the street below, but it was all quickly interrupted by the sound of a steady heart beat entering the room behind him. He felt the individual's presence move around the room until he stood in front of him. The man grabbed Matt’s chin and lifted it as if the guy was admiring him.

“Is there...something on my face?” Matt smirks, cocking his head.

The man drops his face after a couple seconds of silence. Matt notices the heartbeat quicken which is usually a sign he's about to be swung at but he doesn't have much choice in this position but to brace for impact. The stranger reels back and strikes him hard across the face sending Matt's world spinning. Before he gets a second to breathe he is struck again and feels the blood rush to his face. He sways a little after the blow knocks him off his balance.   
  
“Quite a punch” Matt says before spitting his blood to the floor.   
  


“I've heard you can take a few.”

The mystery man grabs Matt’s face with painful force, stopping his swaying. Matt hisses in pain as the man's fingernails dig into his jaw. He thrashes his head trying to escape the grip, grunting and drooling, breathing loudly and erratically from the fingers pushing into the bruises on his face. The grip suddenly softens as it moves from his cheek to the back of his neck. The act confuses him but he finally gets a chance to compose himself. He focuses on his senses, identifying the sounds and smells in the room for a way out, but he can't seem to drag himself away from the feeling of the calloused skin of the man's fingers and the sound of the man's heartbeat starting to flutter.

He tries to jerk away from the stranger's touch but he quickly moves his hand into Matt's hair, yanking his head back harshly. Matthew winces despite it being nothing compared to the rest of the pain in his body and can feel the stranger’s eyes studying his face again. The man hums in curiosity before dragging the toe of his boot lightly up his prisoner's thigh. Matt gasps in surprise and attempts to shuffle away out of instinct.    
  
“What...what are you-”

Matt is interrupted by the man holding his head in place by the scalp and bashing his knee into Matt's nose with a sickening crunch. The pain ripped through his face and body. His nose had been broken and his lip busted and he rolled his head back groaning. Matt noticed that the noise caused the man to gasp. The blood from both his nostrils rolled past his lips and dripped off his chin into a puddle on the floor and filled his mouth. He choked and spit as his ears rang loudly. The man grabbed the back of his head again and placed the sole of his boot on Matt’s crotch, grinding his heel like he was squishing an insect. Matthew attempts to buck his hips to get the stranger off him, pulling his restraints and huffing in frustration. Despite being pissed about all the pain he's in he can't help but feel his body getting hotter, and the pull on his hair wasn't helping.    
  


The man continues to grind his boot for a minute or two and Matt hates that his body betrays him. The sensation of pain and pleasure clouds his senses and the bucking of his hips slowly matches the rhythm of the man's boot. He tries to focus with all his will to keep searching for a way out but can't help how hot the room is. His breathing quickens causing him to gargle and choke on the blood already spilling into his mouth. The man suddenly moves his shoe away making Matt shudder and let out a quiet whine. Matthew doesn't expect the man to reel that same boot back to kick him in the chest, shoving Matt to the ground gasping for air. He rolls to his side and curls his body, choking on his spit. The stab wound already under his ribs was torn open again, gushing onto the cement floor.

Matt attempts to listen for the man and hears him reeling back again. Another hard blow to the stomach. Another blow to his head. He moans loudly in pain and something else he doesn't feel like admitting as he starts to violently shake. The pain all over his body suddenly moves to his stomach and quickly travels up his throat. He starts dry heaving and swallows in an attempt to keep it down but to no avail. Hot vomit colored a dark red spills from his mouth and pools around his head. He sputters and gags at the taste as his body convulses and writhes.    
  
The stranger harshly grabs Matt's shoulders and lifts him up to sit on his knees again. He's swaying, breathing hard and hanging his head, on the edge of unconsciousness. The man once again places his boot on Matt's groin and lightly grinds into him. Matt whines and eagerly rubs his hips against it. He is completely out of it, delirious and not thinking clearly and can barely tell which way is up. The pain has forced his body to be more sensitive and desperate. The man stops moving his shoe completely, causing Matthew to grind on the stranger's shoe sloppily and fast, letting out obscene noises he didn't know he had in him. He can tell the man above him is enjoying the scene. He feels the heat growing in his stomach become overwhelming and his rhythm becomes irregular. He throws his head back and groans as his hips twitch and jerk forward. He soaks the front of his pants, absentmindedly still grinding against the stranger. His breathing is heavy and feels exhaustion wash over him before falling to his side and passing out.   
  
  



End file.
